


Music To Your Ears

by galaxywritesstuff



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Soulmates, my chex dorks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxywritesstuff/pseuds/galaxywritesstuff
Summary: Church is what most people would call a classically-trained pianist. He's not a fan of rap music.Too bad that's all his soulmate seems to listen to.





	Music To Your Ears

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dancingswanprincess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dancingswanprincess/gifts).



> because I have no self-control and Sarah doesn't help me with that

“I fucking hate them.” 

Tucker looked over to Church, who had slammed his head down on the keys of his piano. “How can you hate your soulmate? You’ve never met them, dude.”

“They’re listening to rap music.  _ Again. _ ” he grumbled, slamming the keys down in a discordant message to his soulmate.

The rap paused for a brief moment, before being replaced with a cute, happy tune. “ _ Fuck you! Fuck you very, very muuuch-” _

“Goddamn it,” Church groaned. “One sec, Tucker.”

“Take your time, dude,” Tucker said, tossing Church a pen. He nodded gratefully and rolled up his sleeve before writing,  _ I’m trying to practice piano, can you like not? _

The blue ink sank into his arm and he waited until the black of his soulmate appeared next to his words. As usual, their handwriting was almost unintelligible, but he’d learned to read it over the years.  **Sorry, was working out. You sound good, tho** .

Church smiled and capped the pen. “Hey, Tucker, you’re coming to my recital this weekend, right?” he asked, looking at his best friend from childhood.

“Of course, dude. Wash was gonna drag me there no matter what,” Tucker replied easily from his spot on the bed. In a way, Church almost envied him- Tucker had never had to search for his soulmate, as he was soul-bonded with Church’s older brother. 

But, supposedly the search was the most fun part. At least that’s what everyone says. 

He shook himself out of his pondering and flexed his fingers, before diving back into a part of the music he wasn’t particularly satisfied with. He was playing a medley of songs from Phantom of the Opera for his recital. 

He got through the practice and finished with a flourish, before his arm itched. He looked down at his wrist, smiling softly at the ink. **That was really good.**

“..hurch? Dude, you listening?” Tucker said, before flicking his ear. He yelped, and shot a dirty look at his friend, who continued, “I was saying, we were going to go out and get drinks, meet up with some of David’s friends. You wanna come?”

Church shook his head. “Nah, I have homework to finish. Keep my mind busy, you know?” 

Tucker shrugged, then ruffled Church’s hair. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t stress about your recital, okay? You’ve got this.”

He groaned and crossed to the bed, flopping onto his face. “Sure I do. Whatever.”

“You do-”

“Leave me to my misery. Shoo.”

\---

It was the night of the recital, and everything went great. Church didn’t miss a note, and when he finished, he got a standing ovation from the crowd. He grinned and bowed, before leaving the stage, his part finished. Idly, he fiddled with the cuffs of his tailored suit jacket, smiling over to Tucker and Wash who were waiting backstage to give him a hug.

“Congrats, little bro, you did good,” David said, poking Church’s nose. He grumbled, but accepted the affection for once. 

“Of course I did, I’m- _. _ ” He could faintly hear the next pianist start up their act, and he froze as he heard it in his  _ head _ as well as with his  _ ears. _ “Oh, fuck me gently with a chainsaw, they’re  _ here!” _

Wash stared for a minute, processing that statement as Church rushed off. “...he watches too many musicals.”

\---

Church ran into a bathroom, shoving up his sleeve to the familiar tingling.  **Are you at the recital thing?!**

He dug in his pockets for a pen, sighing gratefully when he found one.  _ Yes!! Are you here too??? _

**Yeah!**

Church let out a breathless, half-laugh of excitement- he was going to  meet his soulmate! For a performance he almost turned down! Holy shit!

He yanked his sleeve back down, smoothing out the jacket before walking distractedly out of the bathroom. Church was so lost in thought he didn’t notice the blonde woman he connected shoulders with until he had tripped.

As if they were in a damn movie, she spun and caught him, dipping him dramatically as her black dress flowed out with the motion. Time seemed to slow as his eyes met her grey ones, and- oh my god, this was it, it was happening. The music he heard faded out until it was just them, as he stood up, taking her hands in his automatically.

She looked at their joined hands, then back up at him, murmuring, “Are you… you’re the blue ink?”

Church’s breath caught in his throat, and he chuckled breathlessly. “Yeah… so, that makes you the rap music?” 

The edges of her lips quirked into a slight smile. “Say what you will, but DMX make a great workout playlist.” 

He grinned. “My name’s Church. Leo Church.” 

Her eyes widened in slight shock. “Allison. Allison Morris, but everyone calls me-”

“Tex! Oh my god, you just bolted out of your seat-!” Church’s head snapped over to see-

_ “David?!” _

_ “Leo?!” _

“I’m confused, you two know each other, Washington?” Tex asked. Church laughed again, grinning. 

“Oh my god,  _ you’re _ Texas?? Wash is my older brother!” 

Tex stared, before she cracked into a laugh. Oh God, Church could listen to her laugh all day- high and musical, it was the most beautiful sound he’d ever heard. “Oh my God, my soulmate is my teammate’s brother. The irony.”

Wash smiled and shrugged helplessly. “It’s a small world a-”

“ _ David I swear to God I know where you sleep.” _

“Okay, okay! I’ll leave you two lovebirds be,” he said, raising his hands and backing away.

Church sighed and shook his head, then looked back at Tex and squeezed her hand.

“...so… do you like coffee?”

 

_ fin _

**Author's Note:**

> well this went a direction I didn't see it going... but hey, I'm happy with the result.


End file.
